MLP Evolutionary Imperative
by cornholio4
Summary: After being stabbed by Hiro in the Season 1 finale Sylar is given a chance at redemption in a new world. He has become a pony in Ponyville. Can he find a chance to redeem himself or will he share the fate of Discord, the Changelings and other threats of Equestria? Pairing undecided but could possibly be Sylar/Twilight or Sylar/Cheerilee
1. Chapter 1

**This is a Xover with the action sci fi TV Show Heroes (basically where people from around the world discover they now have superpowers and they may a lot of bad decisions and even the so called heroes can act like villains). The first part is from the season 1 finale How to Stop An Exploding Man. It is about everyone's favourite power stealing bad guy Sylar and I am not sure about the pairing yet though maybe Cheerilee or Twilight! Also the bit in italics is the ending narration of the episode (also don't ask what it means as I am unable to understand most of the opening narrations from the episodes). You can also find this on Fimfiction!  
**  
In Kirby Plaza in New York Gabriel Gray aka the psycho power stealing serial killer Sylar was fighting Peter Petreli at night. He was bleeding and on the ground when Peter's hands started glowing with radiation.

Sylar grinned at this while he got up and peter shouted "No!"

"Turns out your the villain Peter" Sylar said thinking of the irony of him the apparent villain now having to kill Peter the hero to save New York before he explodes "I'm the hero!"

Then behind him appearing was Hiro Nakamura the nerdy Japanese clerk with glasses and holding a kodachi sword and the possessed the ability of time manipulation.

Sylar turned around and said "YOU!"

Hiro shouts out "YATTA!" and then charges and impales Sylar with the kodachi sword. He then falls to the door bleeding and dying as he got flashes of his previous victims.

He then saw Peter telling Hiro to kill him to save everyone. Trying to have at least some victory he uses his telekinetic ability to throw Hiro to the other way of the Plaza.

Ignoring everything else around him Sylar manages to crawl his way to a manhole which he managed to open and then fell through and landed hard on his back with a large thud.

_We dream of hope, we dream of change, of fire, of love, of death. And then it happens; the dream becomes real, and the answer to this quest, this need to solve life's mysteries finally shows itself like the glowing light of the new dawn. So much struggle for meaning, for purpose. And in the end, we find it only in each other. Our shared experience of the fantastic and the mundane. The simple human need to find a kindred. To connect. And to know in our hearts... that we are not alone._

As Sylar laid in the sewer he saw a bright light. It looks like he was really dying.

"Gabriel Gray" a deep female sounding voice said.

"I prefer Sylar" Sylar responded.

"Whatever you like to call yourself" the voice said "do you want to know why I am here?"

"To drag me to hell?" shrugged Sylar.

"No Sylar" the voice said "the powers be have decided you deserve a chance at redemption!"

"Redemption?" asked Sylar.

"We will be sending you to another world with your powers and memories intacted and a few of your personal possessions" said the voice "it's a special world where we believe in it you may be able to find yourself a chance of redeeming yourself!"

Then Sylar felt dizzy as he felt himself spinning around.

When he awoke he was still on his back and looked up to see the hole in his body had disappeared-and that he had black fur. He got up and saw he had became a horse!

He stared in horror as he examined himself. He now had silver hooves; his fur was completely black except for his brown coloured mane and tail. He also saw there was a picture of a watch on his posterior.

He also saw he was on some sort of road and a few feet from him was a sigh which said "Welcome to Ponyville"

Angrily he got up on his feet (or rather hooves) and facing up to the clouds he shouted "IS THIS YOUR IDEA OF A JOKE POWERS THAT BE! I BET YOU ARE HAVING A LAUGH RIGHT NOW!"

He was then pushed out of the way by some pink maned pony with pink fur and balloons as a tattoo as some sort of suitcase fell from the sky.

"Are you alright?" asked the pony "my Pinkie Sense told me something was going to fall?"

"Who are you?" asked Sylar getting up.

"My name's Pinkie Pie" said the pony "What's yours?"

"Sylar" he responded as he went to the suitcase and opened it up showing some black coats, his broken Sylar watch and his copy of Chandra Suresh's Activating Evolution. He then closed it.

"Are you moving into Ponyville?" asked Pinkie and Sylar nodded.

"OH, OH, OH I like your Cutie Mark" said Pinkie.

"Cutie Mark?" questioned Sylar.

"You know that mark which shows your special talent" said Pinkie "mine is laughter and I guess yours shows that your good with time!"

"I guess you can say that" said Sylar "and what of this Pinkie Sense you were referring to?"

"I get various twitches and I can predict what's gonna happen" said Pinkie.

Sylar smirked and said "interesting, I am afraid I will have to take that ability away from you Ms Pie!"

"You can't do that silly" laughed Pinkie.

Sylar responded by laughing evilly and asked "oh no?"

He then lifted up his hoove and pointed it at Pinkie's forehead. It started bleeding as it was opened as Sylar managed to steal the ability. The voice was right, his powers still worked.

Sylar smiled as he felt the power join his other powers. He then saw a second later Pinkie was now up as her forehead apparently was healed.

"That was kind of a mean thing to do, hurting me like that but I forgive you" Pinkie said.

Sylar looked confused and said "what...but...how are you still alive?"

"What do you mean?" asked Pinkie confused.

Sylar sighed and said "forget it!"

Pinkie then took his suitcase and said "let me help you! You are going to love it in Ponyville!"

"I bet I will" muttered Sylar sarcastically as he followed Pinkie into Ponyville attempting to walk on two legs.


	2. Chapter 2

Sylar sighed as he followed Pinkie Pie into Ponyville; it seemed as though this world was going to get some getting used to.

"Thank you Ms Pie but I will take it from here" said Sylar trying to be as polite as he could (which was quite hard due to how annoyed he already was at the pink hyperactive pony) taking his suitcase from Pinkie and carrying it with his teeth.

"Okey Dokey Lokey" said Pinkie as she then wandered off. Sylar then dropped his suitcase and opened it up again to reveal several small bags were in it. They were full of coins and the bags were marked "1000 Bits".

"Must be this place's currency" thought Sylar, the voice and these powers that be must have given him some money to help him try and build a new life here.

He then closed it again and saw to his left was a watch repair shop which had a sigh which said "for sale!"

"I guess that's kind of a sign" said Sylar. Taking his suitcase he then entered the place where he was greeted by a blue pony with a white beard and a walking cane.

"I'm new here and I read the sign which said the place was for sale!"

"Yes I'm selling the place and moving to Manehattan to live with my daughter and her family" said the pony.

Sylar cringed at the horse pun and asked "how much do you want for this place?"

Soon the pony left with boxes full of his possessions after selling the place for 3000 bits and then said "good luck running the old place!" as he left.

Sylar then unpacked his stuff from his suitcase, putting his cloaks and dark clothes in a cupboard and putting his Activating Evolution and broke Sylar watch on a bedside table upstairs. He also put in the doors of the table a cassette tape which had a recorded phone conversation that he had with Chandra which also was from the suitcase. After being finished he went downstairs to the main workshop.

He also saw on the table in the workshop were several broken watches and several watch fixing tools. Seeing he could use hooves like his hands he then began fixing the watches using his intuitive aptitude ability.

"Sent to a new world just so I could slip into the same normal boring routine of fixing watches" thought Sylar bitterly "the watchmaker's son became a watchmaker...it's so futile."

He knew he was special and destined for better than this but until he could think of a plan he might as well do with what the has got.

After finishing he walked to a wall and then strangely felt his tail twitching. He then saw a clock falling from the wall and managed to catch it with his telekinetic ability and place it on the table.

"I predicted what was going to happen due to a twitch, like that Pinkie Sense that pink pony described to me" thought Sylar "my powers are still working!"

After fixing the clock he used his telekinetic powers again to hang it back on the wall. He also tried using his freeze ability on a mouse which got inside the place.

He then decided to go out to get some supplies for his stay. Putting on a black coat, taking 2 money bags and locking the door he then walked out and managed to make his way to the market place.

After buying some fruit, bread and vegetables from the market (enough to last at least a week) he then went back to the watch repair shop which would be his new home.

Opening the handle showed the place was not locked.

"I'm sure I locked it" thought Sylar as he opened the door...

"SURPRISE!"

Sylar looked on in horror as the place was full of ponies and different coloured streamers and balloons were everywhere and there was even a giant cake.

Pinkie then dragged him in and said "I throw a party for every new pony in Ponyville! I kind of made a key for myself when you went out and I got together this little party for you! What do you think? Do you like it, huh, huh, huh?"

Everypony was then thrown out as well as the balloons and streamers. Pinkie was thrown out last.

"But how about the cake?" Pinkie asked. The cake was then thrown at her face.

"AND DON'T COME BACK!" Sylar shouted furiously as he took his groceries in and then slammed the door shut.

"If you didn't want a party you could have just asked" said Pinkie "you didn't have to be such a Meanie McMeanpants!"

Sylar was angrily putting the groceries in the cupboards and fixing the room. He was thinking "put me here for a chance at redemption my $$! She probably just put me here to torment me and it's working! If only she had just let me die when that Japanese idiot Hiro stabbed me with that sword!"

Sylar then thought of something, if Pinkie had that Pinkie Sense then maybe more ponies had talents like that as well, a grin formed on his face.

A little later Pinkie was telling the other Mane 6 about her meeting Sylar earlier that day though she left out the fact he managed to make her head open with splitting it as she had forgotten about it.

"...and when he came back he just threw the party guests out and three the cake at my face" said Pinkie.

"He sounds like right hooligan" said Rarity.

"Yeah a real jerk" said Rainbow Dash.

"Sounds like he needs to have some manners bucked into him" said Applejack.

"Settle down girls" said Twilight "I'm sure he's just trying to adjust to life in Ponyville! I was kind of like that when I first moved into Ponyville as well!"

"But Twilight..." said Rainbow Dash.

"I'm sure he just needs time to adjust to Ponyville and learn to make friends" said Twilight "if you see him just try to be friendly and don't do anything hasty! Right?"

Rarity, Applejack and Rainbow Dash grumbled but nodded.


	3. Chapter 3

The next day Sylar was at his work table working on the broken watch he named himself after. He then heard a knock on the door.

Sylar went and answered it to see Twilight at the door. Putting on a fake smile he said "come right in!"

Twilight entered and said "hi my name's Twilight Sparkle, I'm friends with Pinkie Pie and don't worry I understand your behaviour towards her yesterday since you are in a new home and just need to make friends! I was just like that when I first moved into Ponyville as well!"

"Yeah that's it" grumbled Sylar "well Ms Sparkle my name's Sylar."

"Please call me Twilight" said Twilight. Twilight then looked at his worktable.

"You're a watchmaker" asked Twilight.

"As my father was before me" said Sylar a bit bitterly still thinking of thoughts that he was destined for better than this.

"So it's kind of a family business for you?" asked Twilight and Sylar nodded.

Remembering his idea from the previous day "you know your friend's Pinkie Sense?" asked Sylar.

Twilight nodded still thinking bitterly how she failed to understand how it worked.

"Does any of your others friends have skills like that?" asked Sylar.

"Not really that I know off" said Twilight.

"So much for that" Sylar thought.  
Soon she left and said "nice to meet you Sylar!"  
"Likewise Twilight" Sylar said with a fake smile not meaning the words he just said.

Sylar then soon went out to have a walk. Near a cottage next to the woods. He then tripped up over Angel Fluttershy's pet bunny.

"What where you're going, you dumb animal" said Sylar angrily as he got up and then kicked Angel with his bottom left hoof.

"HEY!" said a voice behind him. He turned to see Fluttershy looking at him angry.

"I'm so sorry you tripped over Angel" said Fluttershy "but you shouldn't be a big bully to him because he was accidentally in your way, so you apologise to him RIGHT NOW MISTER!"

"What if I don't?" Sylar asked shaking his head.

Fluttershy then went up to him and then performed 'the Stare' onto him...which wasn't affecting him at all.

"What are you trying to do?" asked Sylar in a calm bored tone. Fluttershy looked shocked and confused her Stare failed.

"But...how..." Fluttershy was saying as Sylar then left.

Later Fluttershy was talking to Applejack at Sweet Apple Acres farm. "...then I used my stare on him but he shrugged it off like it was nothing" Fluttershy was telling her.

"Okay I don't care what Twilight says" thought Applejack as Fluttershy left to go home "he needs to have some manners knocked into him and that is what I'm going to do!"

Later that afternoon Sylar was rest on a chair when he heard a knock on his door. Annoyed he got up and opened the door to see an Angry Applejack who then entered.

"Oh please do come in" said Sylar annoyed.

"May I ask who the hell you are?" asked Sylar getting annoyed by these crazy ponies.

"Mah name's Applejack and Fluttershy and Pinkie Pie have told me about how you were being a jerk" said Applejack.

"So?" asked Sylar.

"So I'm going to teach you some manners" said Applejack, at this Sylar bursted into laughter.

"You?" Sylar asked still laughing "I don't think I need to learn some manners from you but I will tell you what, if I need country dancing lessons I will undoubtfully ask for your help!"

Applejack angry at being insulted then charged at Sylar who simply walked out of the way. Sylar then decided to show this foolish pony who she was messing with.

Sylar then used his telekinetic ability to open up a drawer and throw some cutlery at her. Applejack was shocked and confused, if he wasn't a unicorn how could he do that?

"Wh-what are you?" asked Applejack.

"your worst nightmare" Sylar responded grinning wickedly. He then used his telekinetic ability to throw her up and down several times slamming her against the floor and then after a minute used his powers to throw her into a wall.

"you're a monster" Applejack managed to say.

"I'm not a monster" laughed Sylar "I'm just on top of the evolutionary food chain: you can say I am sort of an apex predator!"

Sylar then used his freeze ability to freeze her in a block of ice. When the night came he sneaked out and tossed it outside.

Applejack would be found in the morning after the ice melted, unconscious and forgetting what happened when she went to face Sylar.

**The idea of Sylar saying he was an apex predator came from the movie Chronicle which I just got on DVD!**


End file.
